ALL ABOUT US
by maramarie
Summary: SONG FIC. Harry and Draco are trying to have what everyone else has, a normal life together. But everyone is determaned to split them up. Especially Lucius. PS READ THE WARNINGS.


**WARNINGS M/M SEX, M/P, NAST LUCIUS, VIOLANCE AND DEATH**

**DISCLAIMER I DON"T OWN ANYTHING CONCERING HARRY POTTER I WISH I DID. ALSON I DON"T OWN THE SONG "ALL ABOUT US" BY TATU**

**PS PLEASE REVIEW.**

**They sayThey don't trustYou, me, we, us**

**So we'll fallIf we must**

**Cause it's you, meAnd it's all aboutIt's all about**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

Harry sighed wearily he was going to stop the fight and now "All right enough!" He snarled in anger and frustration.

Everyone turned to stare at him with concern and worry, the argument temporarily forgotten.

"Harry this 'love affair' has got to end" Remus said softly his eyes flashing from blue to gold. He was struggling with the wolf within himself

"Yes, it does. My son is a Malfoy, and will marry a pure blood" Lucius snarled standing in the door way "Draco gather your things now!"

"Father, can't you listen to us?" Draco pleaded knowing that he was a dead man when he got home.

"Now Draco! Do not make me tell you again!"Lucius' eyes flashed with anger as he turned his arm raised to strike his son.

"Hey!" Harry grabbed his hand "This is my home and you will not lay a hand on any one here!" Harry snarled

Lucius yanked free from his grip and stormed towards the hallway expecting Draco to fallow.

Draco lagged behind "They just don't understand. Do they?" he whispered, his gray eyes full of pain and worry.

"They never will understand, it's not about them and what they want. It's about us." Harry reached for him to hold him one last time before he left. "Write to me" he whispered

"Of course" Draco replied leaning on Harry not caring who was in the room at the time, he just did not care any more.

"DRACO!!!" Lucius yelled from the entry way.

"I best go" Draco whispered softly clearly not wanting to leave.

"Just remember, I love you." Harry reluctantly let him go.

Draco, with his head hung low, left quietly.

"Harry do you have a death wish?" Hermione asked softly watching her friend. "You can't trust him"

**It's all aboutAll about us (all about us)**

**Th****ere's a thing that they can't touch'Cause ya know (ah ah)**

**It's all about us (all about us)It's all aboutAll about usall about us**

"You will never understand us." Harry said softly, looking up at the crowd of people in his parlor. "I love him, it should be what we want, not what you guys think we want. I trust Draco with my life. You are just angry that we have something that you can't control." He sighed softly "Leave please" he turned his back on his 'family' his eyes fixed on a picture of himself and Draco that was on the mantle of the fire place.

"Harry we are worried about you" Molly said moving to place a caring hand on his shoulder.

Harry shrugged it off "Leave please. I need to alone" he whispered clearly upset with the days turn of events.

Slowly every one filed out, Remus glanced back on last time worried and fearful for his godson, Sirius needed to come home and soon.

**We'll run away if we must**

**'Cause ya knowIt's all about us (It's all about us)**

**It's all about love (It's all about us)**

**In you I can trust (It's all about us)**

**It's all about us**

It was late that night when Harry woke startled. He sat up in bed and glanced around wildly to see Draco standing, inside, by the window. The sound of the dissaperation had awoken him. "Draco?" Harry rose worried.

"Harry I'm sorry to intrude like this" Draco whispered. "I hope you don't.."

Harry cut off the explanation by pulling him into a tight embrace, but let go when Draco hissed in pain. "Draco? What's wrong?' Harry asked concerned.

"Nothing" Draco looked up at his lover "Hold me please, just hold me" One tear fell as he clung to Harry not wanting to let go. He had not meant to dissaperate to Harry but when his father was finished with him, he was hurt and so lonely. He had meant to go to a little spot by the lake, but his mind wanted the comfort of his Harry.

"Come to bed, lay with me" Harry pulled him close worried but not wanting to let go.

"Love me" Draco whispered looking up at Harry.

Harry smiled down at him and pulled him close kissing him hungrily and wanting nothing more than to hold and comfort his lover.

Draco had succeeded in removing Harry's clothing on the way back to the bed. "I want you Harry, please. Help me forget what the outside world and my father is like."

"You know I will do anything you want" Harry whispered kissing him again and started to undue his shirt, pulling it free from his trousers.

Draco stopped Harry from undoing the fine black silk shirt all the way, and Harry looked at him confused he just smiled "I want to feel the silk against our skin."

Harry just smiled softly as he removed Draco's trousers and laid out on the bed pulling Draco with him. "I love you" Harry whispered kissing him deeply.

Draco straddled his lover at his waist looking down at him "I love you too and I wish they could see that."

"They will, one day, they will" Harry reached up stroking his lovers cheek. "They will, even if we have to run away."

Draco smiled softly "One day" he agreed as he leaned down to kiss Harry. Slowly he made his way down his lovers body loving the feel of his naked skin on his lips.

Harry ran a hand through Draco's hair encouraging him to go lower. He moaned when Draco finally took him into his mouth. He restrained himself form bucking upward into that perfect mouth "Ohh Draco."

Draco chuckled deeply knowing that Harry would let him do what ever he wanted tonight and tonight he wanted to just forget about his troubles.

Harry moaned when Draco stopped his oral ministrations, his was body taught and needing his Draco.

"I need you, I want you" Draco whispered "And I don't want to wait" He whispered a soft spell and slowly straddled Harry's hard member.

Harry reached for Draco steadying him as he impaled himself. It had been a long time since Draco had taken control of their love making, usually he let Harry lead the way, but tonight it was clear that he needed this. "Ohh God.." he moaned as Draco eased himself all the way down. "Oh yes baby"

Draco's back arched as he hit that special spot that made him see stars every time. "Oh" he moaned as he rode his lover.

Harry moved one hand from Draco's hip and gently took his hard cock into his hand.

"Oh Harry, please.." Draco moaned as Harry stroked him. He closed his eyes and let the feelings take over and letting himself get lost.

Harry felt the heat coil in his bell and he knew he was close to the point of no return "Draco cum for me" he moaned, as he trusted upward into his lovers willing body. "God you are so tight…..so perfect" Harry moaned

Draco began to ride faster and harder close so close to the end himself. "More.. Please..please Ohhh God Harry" He cried out as his release was milked from him, felling as if it was ripped out from his very soul.

After a few more thrusts he felt Harry release himself deep inside of his body.

"Oh God" Harry moaned softly holding Draco close to him as they came down from their high.

Slowly Draco eased himself off of Harry and snuggled beside him the coolness of his silk shirt making them both gasped slightly.

Harry cast a cleaning charm as he pulled Draco to him "I will all ways love you" He whispered as his Draco began to fall asleep feeling at peace and loved.

**If they hurt you**

**They hurt me too**

**So we'll rise up**

**Won't stop**

**And it's all aboutIt's all about**

Harry held Draco close worried and aching for him. He looked down at his lovers thin, pale body and froze. Slowly, so not to wake him, he lifted the black silk shirt and became very angry.

Draco's back was nothing but angry welts and deep whip marks. They ran from his just below his neck and ended just at his waist line. Some where deep and looked to be infected or getting infected.

Deep inside Harry was bleeding for him and was at a loss at what do, but he had to do something. It was no wonder why Draco did not want to go back to Malfoy Manor.

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all aboutAll about us (all about us)**

**There's a thing that they can't touch'**

**Cause ya know (ah ah)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all aboutAll about** **us all about us**

Draco woke slowly and rolled over gazing at Harry. "Morning" he smiled but the smile faded when he saw the hurt in Harry's eyes "Love?"

"How long?" Harry asked softly

"For what?"

"How long has your father been beating you?" he asked

Draco turned his face way to hide the tears and pain. "It doesn't matter. What Father wants Father gets, and I should know by now not to anger him" he whispered.

"I does matter" Harry insisted turning his face back to him. "It matters to me, it hurts me" he said softly.

"I know, it started to get worse after mother died, she was kind of my protector, she all ways found a way to get father to leave me alone…." his words where cut off by the slam of the door some where in the distance door.

Lucius slammed the front door open and stormed into the house, without knocking, startling Remus who was sitting in the parlor.

"Get out of here" Remus snarled at the blond as the Lucius turned to him.

"Where is my son?! Lucius demanded his rage clear in every part of his posture.

"He's not here" Remus stood "Now get out!" He snarled.

"I know he is here, and I will find him, and he had better not be with that boy of yours." Lucius turned to go up the stairs.

"Get out of here. You have no right to disturb Harry, he's asleep" Remus moved to intercept the blond to prevent him from going up the stairs when they heard two voices trailing down to them, they where soft and it was hard to hear what was being said, but one was defiantly Draco's.

Lucius shoved Remus aside and moved up the stairs angry and determined to show his son how a proper Malfoy should behave.

"Get out of that bed NOW!!!" Lucius moved to the bed grabbing his sons arm in a brutal grip.

"Father, no, stop please" Draco struggled to pull free as Remus got into the room.

Harry had risen from the bed angry, and not caring that he had nothing on. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!!!" he snarled reaching for his wand but Remus stopped him.

"Harry no!" He pulled Harry away from the two blonds "We told you this has got to stop"

Lucius pulled his son out of the room ignoring his son's struggles to pull free, or the fact that he was half naked, he would deal with that later.

"HARRY" Draco called out trying to pull free as his father pulled him out of the room and down the stairs.

"DRACO!!' Harry struggled against Remus calling out for his lover sobbing as his heart broke. "Remus, damn it, let me go!" he snarled "I can't let him take Draco.."

"Harry, let him go, this has to stop or Lucius will kill you" Remus held him against the wall hearing the door down stairs close. Slowly he released Harry from his grip, worried for his 'pup' "Pup.. Please.." He reached for him worried.

"Leave me please." Harry whispered "You'll never understand."

Remus hung his head "Pup, Sirius will be home today if you want we can talk this out.."

"Fine" Harry turned his back on his godfathers love "I'm going to shower."

"I'll send Kipper up with breakfast" Remus left silently.

**We'll run away if we must**

**'Cause ya knowIt's all about us (It's all about us)**

**It's all about love (It's all about us)**

**In you I can trust (It's all about us)**

**It's all about us**

Sirius entered the house with a smile and a light heart. His business trip to Ireland had been exacting and now he just wanted nothing more than to see Remus and Harry's smiling face. "Hey, I'm home" he called out as Kippers poped up to take his bag.

"Master home" he squealed

"Where is everyone, Kip" Sirius asked looking around hoping that someone would come to greet him.

"Master Remus is in the bedroom sir, as is Master Harry" Kipper bowed his head "There be bad trouble Master. Lot of fighting Master" he whispered.

That did not sound right, Remus and Harry always got a long so well "Thank you, could you send up dinner?"

"Oh, yes Master" he popped out.

Slowly Sirius made his way up the stairs worried about his lover and godson, but who to talk to first. He sighed moving to the his bedroom he would talk to Remus first, find out what the fight was all about, then go talk to Harry. There was the good chance that something was just taken to wrong way. He moved down the silent hall, great full that Harry had given them a home with him, at Godrics Hallow, he didn't want to live at Grimwald.

"Remus?" Sirius called out as he opened the door. He saw his lover sitting by the fire, tears in his eyes, this was clearly more than a misunderstanding. Quietly he shut the door and moved to him "Hey? What is going on? I'm gone for a month and you and Harry are fighting?"

"It's not like that." he sighed "I've messed up with him. He won't talk to me now, he says I don't understand, and I'm trying but I don't know 'Siri'" He sighed

"What is going on? What started this?" Sirius sat down beside him worried.

"One word Draco" he sighed "They have a love affair, and it's not setting well with Lucius."

"No, I suspect it's not" Sirius sighed softly he knew this was coming he had known about the love affair for sometime, since they were sixth years in school.

"How can you take this so calmly? Lucius dragged Draco out of here this morning while he was screaming for Harry. I pinned Harry to keep from going after him. It has got to end, I don't know what has gotten it to his mind"

Sirius looked at his lover confused "You don't approve?'

"It's going to get him killed" Remus argued

"Not with us backing him up" Sirius said "Remus they have been together since their sixth year in school." Sirius explained "They need each other, and they love each other. I'm going to go talk to him, and I'm going to stand beside him on this. I hope you will too" Sirius stood and moved out of the room, leaving Remus to think things over and wonder why Sirius hadn't told him about this a long time ago.

Harry looked up as the door opened "Sirius?" he stood and moved to his godfather.

Sirius moved to hug his boy "I know I heard. How mad is Lucius?"

"Pist, if he had had the chance he might have lashed out at me, instead he beats Draco." Harry said softly letting go of his godfather and moving to stand by the open window.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked worried.

"There where whip marks on Draco's back, deep ones. Some looked to be infected, he said that his father had been beating him for some time, that Narcissa was his protector." Harry sighed deeply.

""What did you do?" Sirius asked.

"What could I do? I tried to keep from Lucius taking him but Remus stopped me." The pain and agony was almost more than Sirius could stand "Sirius? Do you think I'm crazy for wanting to be with him? I love him so much" his voice cracked and he looked out at the darkening skies.

Sirius moved to him "Harry look at me" he said placing his hands on his shoulders.

Harry turned to him worried and fearful that Sirius may side with the others even after all the years he had told him to go for it.

"Go for it, if you love him, fight for him" Sirius said softly "And don't let Lucius stop you"

"Thank you Sirius" Harry said softly.

Both men jumped when a house elf appeared. "Mr. Potter, sir" the house elf squeaked

"Dapper?" Harry moved to the elf recognizing it as Draco's elf.

"For you, sir, Master told me to give you this sir, if anything should ever happen, sir" the house elf was shaking and frightened. Slowly he held out a sealed letter.

Harry took the letter, he tore open the seal and after reading it quickly he dropped the letter and tore for the hall way. He made it to the door grab his broom and was gone before Sirius could get to the hall way.

Sirius sighed "Be safe Pup" He whispered the letter in his hands.

**They don't know**

**They can't see**

**Who we are**

**Fear is the enemy**

**Hold on tightHold on to me**

**'Cause tonight**

Harry landed on the balcony that led to Draco's bedroom. He threw open the door and stormed into the bedroom, Draco was not there. He moved out of the room and froze when he got to the hallway, screams, and they came from the master bedroom.

Quickly he pelted up the hall the doors of the master bedroom burst off the hinges with magical rage that Harry was projecting.

Draco was on the bed, face down, and chained there. His clothing was gone and Lucius was standing at the foot of the bed brandishing a whip.

Lucius turned when the door bust open "Get out of here!" he snarled "You have no rights here!"

"Just like you had no right taking him from my house!" Harry snarled back raising his wand, he would end this today. "I love your son, and I'll not let you harm him any longer!"

Lucius raised his wand "I'll deal with this nonsense right now!" He snarled, he fired off the killing curse right at Harry's chest, intent in finishing off his sons lover.

Harry reacted faster than Lucius could have anticipated and he dove to the side. The curse missed him by mere inches hit the mirror behind him and rebounded slamming Lucius in the chest.

Lucius fell back with out a sound coming from his lips. His eyes rolled back and it was done.

Harry stood and moved to stand over Lucius for a moment, they where free from him, forever. Quickly Harry moved to the bed worried for Draco.

Draco was not responding, his back and legs where bloody and it was clear he needed medical attention and fast.

Harry undid the chains, and carefully picked him up and moved to the floo.

**It's all about us**

**It's all about**

**All about us**

**There's a thing that they can't touch**

**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all about**

Remus and Sirius where sitting together waiting for Harry to return hoping that he was all right. They stood when the floo activated.

"'Siri' I need help, please" Harry said stepping out of the fireplace.

"Oh my God!" Sirius moved to them "Remus get a Healer please" he asked and Remus moved to the floo and was gone. "Easy Harry" He said helping to get Draco into a bed "We'll patch him up. It's not your fault."

They laid Draco on the bed as the Healer came trough with Remus. "OUT!" he ordered moving to the bed.

Sirius and Remus lead Harry out of the room, worried for their Godson. "Where's Lucius?"

"Dead" Harry said flatly "He aimed it at me but I ducked. The curse rebounded off of the mirror and hit him." he looked up at Sirius "Do you really think he'll be all right?"

"Just hang on, Draco s stronger than we think" Sirius said.

"Remus.." Harry turned to the wolf intent on apologizing.

"I understand Harry, it's all right, Pup" Remus hugged his boy.

**All about us (all about us)**

**There's a thing that they can't touch**

**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**All about usIt's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all aboutAll about us (all about us)**

**There's a thing that they can't touch**

**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

It had taken awhile before the healer let them back into the room, he had told them that Draco would survive but it had been close. He smiled at Harry then and told him to stay by him and then he said something that made Harry all most fall into a chair.

Sirius sat with a smile on his face as did Remus, clearly contemplating the future.

Harry sat beside the bed holding his lovers hand , he was thrilled and couldn't wait fir him to wake up.

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all aboutAll about us (all about us)**

**We'll run away if we mus**

**t'Cause ya know (ah ah)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

**It's all aboutAll about us (all about us)**

**We'll run away if we must**

**'Cause ya know (ah ah)**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

Draco woke slowly, trying to let his mind fully wake up, oh he hurt so badly. He opened one eye and smiled at Harry. "What? What happened?"

"I got your letter, and was not about to let you father win." Harry leaned down and kissed him, clearly worried for him.

"He's dead? Isn't he?" he whispered

"Yes," Harry whispered "The spell rebounded"

Draco could tell that Harry was worried about him and about how this news would affect him "I don't blame you." he smiled "We're free, it's finnaly about us"

Harry smiled softly "I'm afraid it's not just about us any more" he whispered.

"What? Why?" he looked upset, who did they have to worry about now.

""We're going to be fathers. You're pregnant." Harry explained.

It took a moment for Draco to realize what Harry had said and then he smiled "I've all ways wanted kids, and it is about us and what we want, and I want this."

Harry smiled at his Draco the future was theirs.

**It's all about us**

**(It's all about us)**

**It's all about love (It's all about us)**

**In you I can trust (It's all about us)**

**It's all about us**

**FINISHED PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
